


Of first names

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga calls Ryota by his first name when they’ve been dating for five months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of first names

 

Taiga calls Ryota by his first name when they’ve been dating for five months.

It’s not planned, it’s not a shy stutter in between words – au contraire, he’s making dinner when he calls him, “Ryota, set the table,” and the blond doesn’t bother looking up, figuring he must’ve misheard, shuddering a little when he remembers his father (the only person who even calls him by his full first name). So Taiga tries again, “set the table,” he repeats, this time with no names attached.

The second time Taiga calls the blond by his first name they’re in bed. He’s moaning as Ryota straddles him, the lights are off, and the only sound that can be heard is their rapid breathing.

“Ah, Ryota,” the red head says out loud, but it’s like a secret meant only for himself.

Ryota stops moving for a second and Taiga loses his rhythm. ”What’s wrong?,” he asks, not giving him a chance to answer as he kisses him. “Ah, it’s nothing,” the blond reassures him and keeps moving.

  
When they’re done and Taiga’s gone off to the kitchen to fetch water to quench his thirst after so much exercise, the blond looks up at the ceiling and wonders if he misheard again or if he really called his name.

He stretches his hand up and they’re caught by the red-head’s own as he stands next to the bed. “Want some?,” he asks and offers bottled water before putting it by the nightstand when the model shakes his head.

Their fingers are still intertwined, and Ryota squints his eyes because he can’t see his face in the darkness of their room. He pulls on his hand with full force and the red head topples down almost falling on him. “Hey,” he begins but stops when he realizes he can feel the blond’s breathing blow his ear. “Taiga,” he whispers and the red head turns sideays to bite his neck playfully.

“Yes, Ryota?” he asks him in english and he doesn’t need to look at his face to know that the blond is pouting right about now.

“Don’t talk in english, it’s rude,” Ryota complains and squeezes his hand, as they lie next to each other, Taiga on his stomach and facing him and Ryota on his back, looking up. Their hands squeezed between them.

“Ryota,” he calls him again.

“Don’t say it so much, you’ll wear it out, Kagamicchi,” is what he says but somehow there’s no annoyance in his voice.

“Doesn’t Taiga sound much better? and less ridiculous for a 180 pound guy like me” his teeth are nibbling on Ryota’s earlobe and he feels him shiver.

“Fine, but no one else is allowed to call you Taiga,” his back arches as he speaks and he finally lets go of the redhead’s hand to climb on top of him, sitting up.

“Only Tatsuya calls me that,” he admits and puts his arms behind his head, admiring the blond.

“I said no one,” Ryota repeats and bends down to kiss him.

At that moment Taiga felt like he understood the bunch of fangirls after the blond, he really was dangerous.

 


End file.
